El Clon
by Exelion
Summary: Los retos de una vida ya son dificiles, pero sumarle vivir una vida que se supone no es la tuya, es el doble de complicado.


No sé si tengo tiempo para contar mi historia antes de tener que correr por mi vida otra vez, pero voy a hacerlo de todas formas.

 **XXX**

Nací en la peor de las miserias, dentro de una cueva fría y húmeda debido al estanque subterráneo allí presente. Mi madre, para llamarla de alguna manera, recitó un poema y se metió al agua, lo hizo repetidas veces hasta que en unas de esas oportunidades aparecí yo.

Mis primeras palabras fueron "diversión", repetidas hasta el cansancio. Mis hermanas gemelas, nuevamente para darle un cierto sentido, y yo dimos nuestros primeros saltos, si, saltos, no pasos, hacia el exterior y causamos una considerable cantidad de desastres por todo Ponyville.

 **XXX**

Mis orejas captan un sonido que alerta mis sentidos, giro mi cabeza sin disimulo preparando mis extremidades para dar un salto y escapar, pero no era nada, ni nadie. Le doy una mirada a mi pastelillo glaseado, era una tortura, ni siquiera podía comer con tranquilidad sabiendo que ellas estaban tras de mí.

Creo que puedo seguir contándoles.

 **XXX**

Yo me encontraba en la orilla del pueblo haciendo dibujos cuando, al girar mi cabeza, vi como Applejack arriaba a las demás hacia la alcaldía. Una parte de mi me decía que debía seguirlas, otra me dijo que debía escapar de allí, estar relatando esto ahora me hace pensar que tomé la decisión correcta. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, lejos del pueblo, por curiosidad voltee hacia atrás y vi a Rainbow Dash, sobrevolando el pueblo buscando más Pinkie Pies, por lo que me oculté en un arbusto durante un par de horas. Una vez que sentí que la situación se calmó, salí y continúe galopando hacia lo desconocido.

En mi cabeza, la única palabra era diversión, pero a medida que pasaban las horas, este único pensamiento fue opacado por muchos otros, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? Caminaba sin rumbo escapando de un presentimiento, uno que me decía que si regresaba iba a dejar de existir para siempre. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo que fuiste en tu vida pasada y, en vano, trataste de imaginar los momentos previos a tu nacimiento y no llegas a nada? Así me sentí yo cuando traté de excavar en mi mente, en busca de algún retazo de memoria previa a mi nacimiento, aplicando una lógica errada de que, al ser un clon de Pinkie Pie, tendría toda su información en mi mente. Pero no fue así.

Todos esos pensamientos me atormentaron hasta que caí exhausta y hambrienta, en la vera del camino de tierra. Tuve la suerte de que una florista de buen corazón me ayudase en ese momento, me llevó a su casa y me ayudó a recuperarme para seguir mi viaje. Ella me recomendó ir al que sería, el único lugar al que pude llamar hogar desde mi nacimiento, Manehattan.

Tomé su consejo en cuenta y me dirigí a esa ciudad. No sólo todo me parecía extraño, sino que yo era una extraña para ellos, no sabían que yo era una copia rebelde de la portadora del elemento de la risa.

Fue difícil, pero luego de un par de años logré forjar una vida que no estaba destinada para mí. Gracias a mis habilidades de sigilo y velocidad, pude conseguir trabajo como reportera del periódico "Caballo de Manehattan", vivir en un departamento, hacer muchos amigos, como uno de los reporteros del periódico que fue un gran sostén para mi, y al final, vivir.

Gracias al trabajo, logré aprender a redactar y escribir con propiedad.

Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que ciertas palabras dieron vuelta mi mundo:

"Sí… Hacer copias de una misma puede sonar como una gran idea, pero de repente, estás encerrada en un cuarto con cincuenta Pinkies muy aburridas."

Al principio, pensé que era mi mente jugándome una broma usando mi voz interna, para asegurarme miré hacia atrás con disimulo, sólo para descubrir que aquellas palabras no provenían de mí, sino de Pinkie Pie, la original Pinkie Pie.

Hice lo primero que vino a mi mente, salí corriendo sin pagar lo que estaba comiendo, tratando de que Pinkie no se diera cuenta, pero el grito del dueño reclamando por el dinero fue suficiente para que ella volteara y me viera. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, supe que era mi fin.

 **XXX**

Le doy el último bocado a mi pastelillo y pago la cuenta, pero me quedo sentada observando el ambiente. Regresar a mi hogar luego de tanta persecución, hace que mi mente se detenga en lindos recuerdos. Con mi casco, registro mi alforja para asegurarme que el regalo de mi amigo, que se encontraba dentro de un sobre sellado, estuviera allí, dejo escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Miro el reloj en mi casco, faltaban quince minutos, era hora de irme.

—¡Alto allí, clon! —escuché por detrás, era inconfundible.

Estar en la parte exterior del bar me permite dar un salto al costado, y caer en el callejón adyacente. ¡Funcionó! No tengo tiempo que malgastar, debo perderlas, no puedo dejarme atrapar, no después de todo lo que tuve que pasar. Con un rápido vistazo puedo ver quiénes eran esta vez, la mismísima princesa de la amistad y mi original, ¡pero qué honor, su majestad quiere mi cabeza en bandeja de plata!

La suerte está de mi lado, muchos ponis en la calle impiden que Twilight lance su hechizo de retorno al estanque espejo, mi experiencia en la gran ciudad me permite sortear todos los obstáculos, las otras hacen lo mismo pero más lento, a veces pienso que la princesa tiene sus alas de adorno. Calles y calles, ponis y ponis, semáforos y taxistas, la luz del sol en mi cabeza, los repetitivos gritos de mis perseguidoras para que me detenga, veo un reloj de pared en una tienda, quedan cinco minutos, estoy a tres calles de mi destino, no puedo dejar que ellas lo arruinen. Siento la fatiga abatir mi cuerpo, toco mi sombrero para estar segura de que este está en mi cabeza, el sobretodo cubre mi cuerpo, ambos resguardan un secreto que me permitirá vivir en paz.

No puedo permitir que me sigan hasta el lugar, sino nunca voy a poder escapar. Por suerte tengo un último plan, el mercado de pescadores estaba en auge, lleno de turistas y ponis locales. Es un lugar grande, sólo debo ocultarme hasta el momento indicado.

Ahora que tengo un momento de paz, y mientras acomodo mis pensamientos y tomo aire, puedo contarles un poco más.

 **XXX**

Dos días después de que la Pinkie original me descubriese, llegaron los elementos a la ciudad y, haciendo las preguntas correctas, descubrieron donde trabajaba y la dirección de mi departamento. Por suerte logré tomar lo fundamental y escapar, pasé un par de días en un alberge transitorio, pero más tarde que pronto la ciudad comenzó a colaborar con la búsqueda, lo que me obligó a tomar un tren y alejarme.

Los siguientes dos meses fueron caóticos, iba de ciudad en ciudad, haciendo trabajos sucios pero honrados, para ganar algo de dinero que me ayudase a subsistir. Pero con cada paso que daba, ellas me seguían, se separaron en grupos para abarcar más ciudades. Un día dije basta, si no podía vivir en ninguna parte de Equestria entonces debía irme lejos. Junté todos mis ahorros y los gasté inteligentemente, primero me hice un tratamiento de melena y cola que cambió mi estilo rizado a ondulado, y luego me sometí a un borrado de cutie mark en un centro de tatuajes. Después contacté a mi amigo en Manehattan, y me consiguió los objetos que ahora cargo en el sobre, quise pagarle por las molestias pero dijo que eran un regalo.

 **XXX**

Las escucho hablar, es mi momento de escapar. Salgo de mi escondite y me acerco a la entrada con disimulo, allí en el cielo se encontraba Twilight buscando algún indicio de mi.

—¡Twilight, la atrapé, apresúrate! —grito con todas mis fuerzas.

La princesa ingresa rápidamente al mercado, cayó en mi trampa. Corro con todas mis fuerzas, el muelle está plagado de ponis despidiendo familiares y amigos. Empiezo a temer lo peor, había perdido mi oportunidad, pero veo que la fila estaba todavía allí, sólo dos ponis quedaban. Me acerco ágil y me convierto en la última, miro alrededor pero ellas están todavía dentro, una poni sale de la fila, saco el sobre de mi alforja y sustraigo su contenido, me quedo boba mirando ambos objetos sin percatarme de la fila.

—Boleto y pasaporte por favor.

Eso me despierta, le entrego ambas cosas y las revisa antes de regresarme mi pasaporte.

—Que tenga un viaje, señorita Pink Rose.  
—Le agradezco.

Subo al barco, una vez allí me quito mi sobretodo y el sombrero, dejando al aire marítimo acariciar todo mi ser. Es el comienzo de mi nueva vida lejos de Equestria, pero he de admitir que Pink Rose no fue mi mejor elección de palabras para definir mi nuevo nombre a perpetuidad, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió en aquel entonces.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el fanfic señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

 **Este fanfic fue escrito para el concurso san fanfic del grupo "El Mundo del Fic", no resultó ganador asi que me toca subirlo personalmente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó el fanfic dejen un review y compartanlo con sus amigos, si tienen alguna duda pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "Exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por fb.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo fanfic, se despide, exelion.**


End file.
